


Redemption

by wangeva



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 以BvS為基礎描寫兩個主角的內心世界，就當作是看了電影的感想吧！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然想努力揣摩但應該還是 OOC 吧 (自己先講)，尤其是老爺的心境轉折真是好難表現....  
> DC漫畫達人千萬不要戰我....我這小小的超級英雄初心讀者會怕 (Q口Q)  
> 兩位主角對自己都有懷疑、有掙扎，但他們內心深處都願意相信良善、願意為別人犧牲、做對的事，他們是如此不同，卻又如此相同。這部電影讓我看到，脫去表象濃重色彩的油墨後，其下掩蓋的，依然是人性的光輝，與隨之而來的希望曙光。  
> Please enjoy!

Clark Kent POV

 

我在飛翔，

浮在一片澄藍之上，我既熟悉又陌生的星球就在腳下。

我擁有超能力，能用它來幫助人類是我單純的希望。

但要怎樣才能拯救別人同時不釀成災害，我承認我很不成熟，還在摸索拿捏兩全其美的界線，

「動輒得咎」，人類有個說法是這樣，現在我有深刻體會。

在我終於意識到自己帶來的不是希望而是恐懼之後，我更迷惘、也更困惑，

到底要怎麼做才對，我.....不知道....，但我就是無法對災害袖手旁觀，還是想盡一己之力做些什麼。

而對那些被我導致的災害波及的人們而言，我不是什麼救世主，是帶來毀滅的怪物，

我的本意是「守護」，我願意遵循人類的遊戲規則，

因此政府當局請我去國會澄清自己的立場時，我依約前去。

但事與願違，我想我不會再有機會解釋了....

身處火海，燒灼著我的不是火焰，而是前所未有的自責：

我做得遠遠還不夠，我明明可以阻止災難發生.......這些錯誤是我疏忽所造成的！

我累了，想逃得遠遠的....超人從來就不存在，只是個農場男孩的夢罷了。

 

Bruce Wayne，你認為我帶來災害，我能理解；你想為世界剷除威脅所以想讓我消失，我也能理解，

我不想傷害任何人，但就結果論，我的行為確實已經對你造成傷害：

我毀掉你的部分事業，害你的員工喪生或變成廢人，甚至當面挑戰你的行事作風，

你怎麼可能不恨我？

對你而言，我是擁有未知力量的外星人，無論我再怎麼努力融入，都不屬於你的世界，

依然是你眼中對高譚、對地球最大的威脅。

但是，我不確定自己怎麼做才對，並不代表我就認同你的偏激做法，這是兩回事。

因此我嘗試用記者的身份當面質疑你，超人的身份當面阻止你，

希望你就此收斂，因為有些事情不是你用平凡的血肉之軀可以解決的。

 

但很顯然的，我不只做得不夠多、想得也不夠透徹，

所有線索直到 Lex Luthor 脅迫我那一刻我才串起來：

在你心底種下疑慮的種子，煽動你的恨意，

用 Lois 當誘餌，讓我步入陷阱，

綁架我母親，逼迫我與你戰鬥，直到你我有一方死亡為止。

我不知不覺成為他的棋子而不自知，我真笨！

其實只要我想，我可以馬上殺了你，但我不願意這麼做，也不會這麼做。

我希望能再跟你好好談談，我們可以合作，我們不必變成非得鬥到你死我活的敵人，

雖然我對你某些手段無法認同，但你是可敬的對手，我也很意外你竟然可以把我逼到這種地步，

只可惜，我們是在如此針鋒相對的情況下相識，

要是換個情境，我們說不定還能成為朋友吧！

 

讓我心急如焚的不是面前的氪石戟，而是仍被 Lex 挾持作人質的母親，

「Martha 今晚不會死！」

聽到這樣的保證已足夠，只要她能獲救，就算馬上將戟插入我的心臟，我都無所謂，

請你幫我救她，我去阻止 Lex 的陰謀！

但沒想到 Lex 竟然瘋狂到去創造出這樣的怪物，只為了毀滅我，

既然目標是我，我就有責任了結它！

漂浮在外太空，我不知道自己失去意識多久....

怪物壓倒性的力量確實讓我陷入苦戰，甚至連核彈都摧毀不了它，

沒有太多時間讓我休息，必須盡快趕回去，

這次不能再讓無辜的民眾受害，就算同歸於盡我也要阻止它！

 

手中握的戟像無底洞般一直將我的力量吸收殆盡，好痛苦.....全身無力......

但我不能倒下，還有事情沒有完成，我必須.....消滅那個怪物，

當戟貫穿怪物時，伴隨穿胸劇痛而來的竟然是前所未有的平靜，

這樣就好了，我怎麼樣都沒有關係.....

我，不是神.....

我只想守護自己所愛的人所生存的地方，這是......我的世界！

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce Wayne POV

 

我在墜落，

從爸媽的葬禮逃出來，就掉進這個蝙蝠洞裡。

我告訴自己這是一場夢，只要永遠不出去、不醒來，爸爸媽媽就會一直活著....

真諷刺，我還真的從此離不開蝙蝠洞了，我把自己的另一面掩埋在蝙蝠洞、隱沒在高譚的夜色裡，

從此披上戰服開始打擊犯罪之路，我不會讓小時候的遺憾在別人身上重演！

二十年，見識過人性最醜惡卑劣的下限，所以我從沒停止開發武器裝備，

我以為用私刑逼迫那些惡徒，用五花八門的裝備嚇阻罪犯，他們就會銷聲匿跡，

但我錯了，隨著武器越來越多，罪犯卻越發猖獗張狂，

他們從不曾絕跡，只會春風吹又生，像煩人的雜草！

阿福總碎念我太緊繃嚴肅、英年早逝未免有點太遲、Wayne 家會絕後等等，

挖苦語氣裡藏的擔憂溢於言表，但我除了苦笑跟沉默以對，不知道還能做什麼表情。

我知道我變了，但那又怎麼樣呢？耐性已經被磨得差不多，真的累了....

灰心與無力感讓人變得冷漠、殘酷，我變本加厲讓自己化身罪犯去狩獵更多罪犯，

既然要對抗惡，自己就要化身為惡！

我絕不冒一絲一毫縱虎歸山的風險，在威脅成為威脅前，就要把它們斬草除根，

就算只有1%釀成災害的可能，我也絕不錯放，哪怕手段踩線。

一切的罪惡，就由我承擔。

 

超人類的出現打亂我苦心經營的一切，我的信仰正一點點崩毀，取而代之的是憎恨與更多恐懼，

看著火焰吞噬國會、手上的紅字似乎也在嘲笑我過去所作的一切毫無意義，無辜的人依舊死去，

我再也無法壓抑自己的憤怒，我覺悟到，這種破格般的威脅根本不該存在世上，必須剷除！

你，不是神！

 

計畫奏效，你並不是堅不可摧，掌握到弱點，你就虛弱的跟普通人無異，

只要將這把氪石戟捅入你的心臟，你就再也不會是人類的威脅，那1%的可能性就消滅了...

但是望著眼前這個人，雙眸裡寫的不是兇惡與瘋狂，而是帶著柔軟的迷惘與痛苦，

這是我第一次遲疑。

然後，從你口中聽到那個我最熟悉、標記著我人生最大遺憾的名字，

我再也控制不住自己的情緒，憤怒質問後得到的竟是如此意想不到的答案：

你與我沒有不同，同樣身為人子，你想要的不過就是拯救自己所愛的人罷了，

只是，對我而言太遲的，你卻還來得及！

「Martha 今晚不會死！」

不會再讓遺憾發生，無論如何我都會信守承諾，我會讓 Martha 今晚能安穩的回家、與她的家人團聚。

 

拯救你母親脫險後，我才發現 Lex Luthor 有多瘋狂，而被恐懼蒙蔽的自己也成了幫凶，

其實心裡早有個聲音不停提醒自己，一切巧合都是刻意操控的陰謀，但我選擇性忽略它，

我必須找個對象投射自己的無力感與憤怒，說穿了，你也只是我內心黑暗面的代罪羔羊。

Lex 為了將你拉下神壇，不惜喚醒這樣可怕的怪物，我必須想辦法，一定要阻止它！

雖然心裡這麼想，但最後解決這一切的依然是你，

紅色披風穿越沙塵風暴而去，閃光，之後歸於寂靜，

你頹然倒下，跟那怪物一起......

 

這二十年裡，我以為自己已經失去相信的能力，

還能相信嗎？

相信這個世界終有良善，相信有人會願意為了不屬於自己的世界、甚至不同族類付出一切....

這不是跟我過去二十年一直在做的事意義相同嗎？

難得我們倆竟然有行為一致的時候，原來這種傻瓜不只我一人。

還能相信嗎？你已經用犧牲給了我答案。

看著你同歸於盡的決絕，望著你已然失去生命氣息，卻異常平靜的面容，

你拯救的不只是這個世界，你也拯救了我已如槁木的信念，

這世界終究還是存有良善與正義，

我願意，再次開始相信。


End file.
